Sailor Kids Arc
by DeyoChan
Summary: Let's see how Harmonia and Eimi friendship develops into a more intimate relationship. Featuring with the stories: Infraganti, Beautiful desaster, and more. Dorks in love, dumb teenagers, next senshi generation! Ft Characters: Ami, Rei, Minako & Makoto!
1. Infraganti 1-2

_Why, Hello!_

 _It's been awhile since I'd Posted/updated a Sailor Moon Story. But I'm back on the fandom!_

 _This story is been storaged in my laptop for over than 2 years by now, so im going to take the shoot and update my own Sailor MoonVerse._

 _Remember Ami and Makoto's daughter, Eimi? She's the tall, blue-eyed with auburn hair girl in this story. (Think about her as Makoto's teen version but with Ami's blue eyes._

 _Or Minako and Rei's, Harmonia? Amethyst eyes, with a fine body and bubbly blonde,(Think about her as Minako's slightly taller twin but Amethyst eyes instead of baby blue ones._

 _Well, so far we've meet them as babies, toddlers or probably I've only slightly mentioned them around some stories. I am really happy that so many of you guys were asking me about them or of I was about to write something about those two…so here we go._

 ** _A/N:_**

 _I recommend to read this story after you've read "Star Seeds & Pregnancy" otherwise you may get confused by the idea of two women having a biological child... it is not strictly necessary, just trying to spare you a moment of annoyance._

* * *

 **"INGRAGANTI"**

 **By:** DeyoChan

 **HINO-AINO HOUSEHOLD;**

 **PART I: HARMONIA'S BEDROOM**

...

Two teenagers were studying, or at least one of them was trying to because the other one was dully leaning on her elbows over the narrow wooden table. She was watching the younger girl finish her math homework.

'I'm only four months younger than you 'Monia!' the studious blue-eyed girl would say indignantly at the blonde if she could hear her thoughts.

Harmonia, a gorgeous blonde with amethyst eye color, smiled at her young tutor. Eimi, the blue-eyed gir, was concentrated and focused on her worksheets, trying to understand the new theorem she had missed in class.

"How come you don't want to study this, 'Monia? The past course you were the second of our class. I think you just like to irritate me, acting like a blonde," said Eimi with a disapproving voice, taking off her thick glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose with left hand. She leaned back from the narrow table, stretching her body on the wooden floor in an attempt to relax a little.

Snickering, rolling her eyes, Harmonia said, "Eimes… I am a blonde,"

Leaving her glasses on the table, the auburn-haired girl rubbed her temples softly with both hands, sighing, "I know. And you know I didn't mean it that way."

The blonde chuckles, a mischievous smile on her face, "I guess you distract me," she said, fixing amethyst eyes on the undone vest buttons of her girlfriend, "-today you're even more beautiful, more tempting than usual... Eimi-chan." She bit at her lip, fiddling the top two buttons of said vest with her index finger. Eimi's school vest showing the white blouse underneath it (also slightly unbuttoned), red bowtie undone as well.

A furious blush seized Eimi's face. Promptly, she grabbed with both hands the loose ends of her school vest, trying to shut it hastily, sitting in a stiff indian style position.

"M-Monia!"

The blonde cocked her head curiously, twiddling with Eimi's red bowtie in her hand, whispering, "Kyō-kun is not at home. Neither are my parents..." she wiggled her eyebrows.

Eimi gulped before finding her voice, "I-I know, bu-but...we're in your room, a-and if..." she blinked rapidly. An abiding blush settled on her face.

Placing both of her hands on Eimi's knees, sliding to her thighs, Harmonia whispers her words just millimeters away from her companion's lips, "No one will come..." she chuckles, "-mmm, okay, if you cooperate, then I assure you, you-will-cum," she smirked smugly. Seeing that her words arouse Eimi, gaze darkened at the promise of pleasure, the blonde adds, "-my family…they won't be at home for the next couple hours. I think that it will give us enough time to…study a little less those books, and study a lot more your body." She said leaning further into Eimi's body, Cheshire cat smile plastered on her features.

Eimi closed her eyes for a moment, breathing raggedly, searching for internal composure, but Harmonia's voice sounded too close...so close that the blonde's breath was hitting her lips when talking.

A hand slides down Eimi's left knee, slightly scratching up her thigh.

"And in addition to that math homework, Eimes I don't need to study it any more, 'cause... In fluid dynamics, Bernoulli's principle states that an increase in the speed of a fluid occurs simultaneously with a decrease in pressure or a decrease in the fluid's potential energy. This requires that the sum of kinetic energy, potential energy and internal energy remains constant." Said Harmonia smiling, lips glued to Eimi's neck skin. She gave her a small bite on the base of the neck, finishing the previous lecture.

That was all Eimi needed to give in to the temptation the blonde above her offered. Without thinking twice, she reached towards Harmonia, taking her by the back of the neck, placing her right hand over the blonde's waist, pulling her with slight coarseness closer to her body. Eager to kiss her back, she smiles, approaching her lips, a breath away from Harmonia's. But, instead of kissing them, she nibbled and stretched the blonde's lower lip between her teeth.

Satisfied with Harmonia's reactions, Eimi smiled, noticing how her girl's breathing became heavy, and shivers of anxiety took over her body.

Throwing caution to hell, Eimi gave in to her impulses, merging her lips with the blonde's heatedly, demanding more of her. She pulled her closer by the waist, helping Harmonia to sit astride her.

Harmonia was carried away by the eager and daring actions of her girlfriend, replying to the heated kisses and passionate caresses of Eimi's hands on her body. 'Kami, I hate when you touch me like that... okay not so literally that I hate it- hate it, but if you do not stop I won't control myself and...'

"Then don't," Eimi whispered, sliding her lips down the blonde's neck, "Don't hold back, love."

Startled, because she didn't utter a word, Harmonia slowly separated a bit from Eimi, looking her directly in the eye, watching her while hugging her by her neck. "Eimes...I didn't say anything...not aloud."

Taking her by the hips with both hands, pulling her dangerously close to hers, Eimi smiled, responding by kissing the jaw of the girl over her.

"Then...I think the connection of your Aura and mine is getting stronger," she whispers seductively, biting Harmonia's lip, sliding her hands under said blonde's skirt fabric, cupping her bum and giving it a slight squeeze, "-although I understand that for full and proper access to telepathic communication, we must strengthen o-ur-bo-nd." The last words were articulated syllable by syllable, leisurely kissing and slightly stretching the blonde's lip.

Pleased, Eimi noticed how Harmonia's speech and reasoning seemed to have been forgotten when she let herself been carried away by Eimi's sensual touches and movements. 'Kami, yes I want it, but not here on the floor,' thought Harmonia, unable to develop or articulate her thoughts aloud.

"Oh, that can be fixed love," Chuckling, Eimi held her securely by the base of the thighs and lifted Harmonia with her, standing and walking to a more comfortable place. She was freaking strong. She placed Harmonia on the bed, positioning herself above the blonde in-between her legs, her hands continuing to slide up and down Harmonia's snow-white skin. "Is that better?" she asks in a whisper, moving one of her hands to the vest before her, undoing the buttons completely. Blue eyes never left amethyst orbs that followed her hands' movements adoringly.

Not wanting to stay behind, Harmonia moved her hands behind Eimi's neck to loosen her ponytail. A curtain of auburn curls fells to the right side of the blonde's face. Smirking, Eimi kissed Harmonia again, but this time it was no longer a heated or demanding kiss. She kissed her slowly, pouring into that kiss all the love she felt for her. Does she want her? Yes! But mostly Eimi wanted to make sure that what had started this; was their feelings for each other and not the heat of the moment.

Nodding, Eimi leaned her forehead against Harmonia's, and the latter slid her hands under her girlfriend's unbuttoned clothes, wandering across Eimi's spectacularly hot body. She smiled as she felt goosebumps take over Eimi's skin under her fingertips.

Straightening back on her knees, Eimi slowly removed her own school-vest, followed by the tie and white blouse, leaving only a deep-blue lace bra. She was about to reach for the clasp of her bra between her breasts and get rid of it, but decided to return her lips to kissing and sucking Harmonia's clavicle.

Eimi pulled and helped Harmonia to kneel in front of her. Smiling again, she kissed the sandy-blonde, assisting her in the removal of her school-vest and blouse, kissing her neck, taking off the clothes in her way, leaving Harmonia only in her bra and school skirt, just like she was.

Harmonia arched her back, uttering pleasant whimpers and moans at Eimi's touch and playful nibbles. She was sure that after the bite on the base of her neck she would be sporting a big ass hickey. She would worry about that later…

...

A raven-haired woman carefully opened the front door to enter her house. She was frowning though. Since she got out of the car, she felt intense emotions surrounding her house. It felt like someone was having a big fun time. And by 'big fun time' she meant that they were pleasing themselves in an interesting way. That aura, however, felt familiar. Indeed, very familiar, she thought blinking rapidly.

Throwing her keys and purse on the drawing room table, she began to walk inside in silence, thinking about all the possibilities that could've triggered that intense sensation.

First option: Her son Kyōshirō, who was experiencing the proper physical pleasures of adolescence. Either he was alone, or...with someone else? The very idea that her twelve year old son was at it...No, no! Kyō is not home. The room is tidy, the TV is off, and the bagels still untouched on the kitchen island, she thought, running her gaze through the place.

Second option: Minako. It was a really good and accurate possibility. It had happened before…Could her wife had have been pleasuring herself, waiting to be caught by her? Yes, Mina probably was waiting for her to get back home and 'discover her' touching herself so she could innocently ask Rei for some help. Rei'd accept and she'd start touching her, kissing her, and then...No! Rei, focus. If it was Mina, she would lead you directly to her, putting enticing images of her and you doing sexy-kinky things in your mind and...

Third option: Harmonia…with someone else! And the emotions she felt belong to that overwhelmed and needy person with her daughter.

Suddenly, her eyes widened in amazement. As far as she remembered, in all the time she knew her, Harmonia had never allowed Rei to read her Aura, much less to feel her intense emotions, nor her physical desires.

At that time, the emotions surrounding the house were the ones of someone in need of...intimate touch, Rei knew that much.

Quickly and quietly, Rei made her way towards her daughter's room. Trying to calm herself down, she took a deep breath in, focusing her senses, trying to discover the status of her daughter's partner.

Eyes opened wide in surprise, she blinked several times, unsure of what to do or say after knocking on the door. She didn't dare to move or breathe for a few seconds, trying to make her brain go back to work again.

...

Knock Knock Knock

Hearing the soft knock at the room's door, both girls froze in place, Eimi hovering above Harmonia, the latter bare chested with Eimi's hand at the hem of her skirt, both with eyes wide in surprise.

Moving her lips, so Harmonia could read them, Eimi asked, "If we do not make any noise, D'you think that she will realize that we are here-" now the door knob wiggled, trying to be opened.

Fortunately, Harmonia had the habit of putting the latch on her door.

Eimi couldn't complete her sentence as a voice called through the door, "Harmonia, sweetheart, please get dressed and come immediately to the living room." Rei's voice abruptly forced them apart, "You as well Eimi-chan, I'll be waiting for the two of you downstairs."

Hearing the demand in her mother's voice, Harmonia jumped out of bed, immediately covering her bare chest with both hands as if Rei could see her, causing a sloppy Eimi to fall out of bed headlong onto the floor with a loud thud.

Harmonia quickly moved to her girlfriend, helping her to get back on her feet. Eimi anxiously eyed the window at her left side, wanting to go out through it and get lost in the night rather than face the wrath of Hino Rei.

Rei sighed, feeling Eimi's distress. "Kami... Eimi-chan, don't you dare run away. I know where you live, you know? Damnit, I know your mothers!" She said in a warning voice behind the closed door. "Get dressed. Lliving room. Both of you. NOW!" Rei ordered, walking off to said living room.

Eimi was startled to hear the harshness in Rei's voice. So far she had only heard her scold Harmonia on a few occasions, but she always used a firm but gentle tone. At that time, it seemed that tolerance was completely absent in her voice.

The blonde slapped hard on her forehead, defeated, with the flat her palm. Her mother had caught them, and she was apparently upset.

Harmonia shook her head, snorting and leaning down, picking up her clothes, as the only thing she wore was the school skirt. Nothing below said skirt nor on her upper body either.

As Harmonia was dressing herself again, she locked her gaze on Eimi. She smiled tenderly at her, hugging Eimi from the back.

"Everything will be fine love," the blonde whispers kissing Eimi's bare right shoulder, smiling when she heard her girlfriend exhaling heavily. "Mom…she will be upset with me for a few days," she kept talking softly, caressing the small of her girl's breasts with both hands, "-but everything will be fine." She assured, moving away from a very rosy-cheeked, brow damped (as some other places in her body) girlfriend.

'Kami, it seems that tonight I'll have to relieve tension in 'solo' mode,' Eimi thought annoyed picking up and putting her clothes back on, buttoning the vest up and re-doing the bow-tie.

Looking up with an eyebrow raised in amusement, the blonde smiled mischievously, biting her lip.

"If you do so...would you mind giving me a call? Uhm, so I could check on the state of your tension relief tonight?" Harmonia proposes, eagerly watching Eimi gaping at her.

Rebooting her brain, blue eyes meet amethyst ones. "Harmonia no Ecchi! Stop reading my Aura without my permission!" Eimi flushed, putting her glasses in place again.

The blonde smiled, shrugging, lazily buttoning up her blouse without bothering to wear the vest again.'You should know by now that what I read was not your Aura sweetheart. Someone in this house can read you but is not me, I just feel you.' She thought, making Eimi trip on her own feet, walking behind her towards the living room.

...

 **::TBC::**


	2. Infraganti 2-2

_Why, Hello!_

 _It's been awhile since I'd Posted/updated a Sailor Moon Story. But I'm back on the fandom!_

 _This story is been storaged in my laptop for over than 2 years by now, so im going to take the shoot and update my own Sailor MoonVerse._

 _Remember Ami and Makoto's daughter, Eimi? She's the tall, blue-eyed with auburn hair girl in this story. (Think about her as Makoto's teen version but with Ami's blue eyes._

 _Or Minako and Rei's, Harmonia? Amethyst eyes, with a fine body and bubbly blonde,(Think about her as Minako's slightly taller twin but Amethyst eyes instead of baby blue ones._

 _Well, so far we've meet them as babies, toddlers or probably I've only slightly mentioned them around some stories. I am really happy that so many of you guys were asking me about them or of I was about to write something about those two…so here we go._

 ** _A/N:_**

 _I recommend to read this story after you've read "Star Seeds & Pregnancy" otherwise you may get confused by the idea of two women having a biological child... it is not strictly necessary, just trying to spare you a moment of annoyance._

* * *

 **"INGRAGANTI"**

 **By:** DeyoChan

 **PART II;** **THE LIVING ROOM**

...

Sighing heavily, Rei sat on the sofa, placing a single tray of tea on the table before her. It was disturbing to read the intensity of Eimi's emotions, and even worse, listen to their quarrel. Harmonia surely was proposing indecent things to the other poor girl.

With eyes closed, left hand holding her nose bridge, Rei awaits on the single couch, cup of tea and some snacks before her.

'For the sake of everyone in this house, I'd like to think that Eimi-chan RECALLS that I can read people's Aura the lower their guard is.' Rei sighed, stirring the spoon gently in her cup.

Steps were heard down the hallway leading to the living room.

With a slight bow Eimi approached to the door, "I uhm... I think I should go-"

Raising her eyebrow, Rei shook her head with a half-smile on her face. "I will not ask you to stay or go, Eimi-chan," she said, softening her facial features. She could feel the panic inside the oldest Kino-Mizuno heiress. 'GOOD, that way it will not happen again in my house!' "But you're always welcome to choose what to do, whenever you want. This is still your home, sweetheart. I will pretend I did not hear or see anything."

Slightly frowning, Eimi glanced towards Harmonia, interrogating her silently about that comment.

'You mother never got the chance to open your room door, did she?!' Panic could be noticed in her silent words.

Placing the cup in front of her, Rei sighed heavily, trying to gather her thoughts before speaking, "Eimi-chan, it wasn't necessary to enter Harmonia's room to know that what I interrupted was an obviously intimate and very physical moment."

With a wave of her hand, Rei indicated them to take a seat on the couch next to her. The two girls nodded, silently obeying. She asked them to drink a cup of tea with her, which Eimi politely refused.

Shrugging, the raven-haired woman continued drinking hers, looking to calm down her hectic and pounding heart.

Harmonia grinned after drinking her cup of tea, deciding to answer Eimi's unspoken question. "Love, we-you-we were focused on...uhm, other things."

Eimi nods, frowning, not understanding what her girlfriend meant by that, so the blonde explained herself a little more.

"You lowered your guard, and certain…emotions overfilled you, and they started to come through you, and with mom close to the house, or to my room, well she just-" Eimi opened her blue orbs, understanding incredulously, "-she just perceived what was happening between us." Unable to stop herself from teasing Eimi, Harmonia wiggled her eyebrows, smiling teasingly. "Mom felt all the emotions in the house. ALL. OF. THEM."

Blinking rapidly, Eimi wanted to answer without stammering, "Uh...A-Aunt Rei, I-I thought that yo-you cannot r-read Harmonia's A-Aura, s-so her emotions…ho-how?-" Failing miserably.

Smirking and bringing the cup back in front her lips, Rei replied, covering her grin.

"Eimi-chan, Harmonia's emotions are not the ones we are talking about here. She was like four years old the last time this girl allowed me to properly read her Aura or emotions." Seeing that Eimi's face was covered in a red color that rivaled a tomato, she added seriously, "And I'll thank you if you try to block what you're feeling for my daughter right now by looking at those undone buttons on her blouse. I can't read your thoughts as I can with Minako, but your emotions are too strong, and you are way out of focus to control them. I will let it pass this time, but stop staring at my daughter's bosom." Said the raven-haired woman; pointing to the third button of Harmonia's school blouse. One could see the orange lace of her bra behind the white clothing

Hunching over said blouse, the sandy-blonde quarreled with the buttons, talking to her girlfriend without looking at her.

"Er, Emes, mom's skills do not work with my Aura," She mumbles finally looking up at Rei seeking for her approval when she finished with the buttons. Rei nodded, quietly sipping her tea again. "-but you know she reads others people's Auras perfectly, if they don't know how to control their emotions and hide it from her. Like me." She said proudly, earning a roll of Rei's eyes.

Ducking her head in deep shame and clenching her fists above her knees, Eimi was fighting with the instinct to run away from that place. But instead, she breathed calmly, remembering that if Rei had reacted that way –very understanding- not as extreme as Eimi thought she would when finding her daughter doing...Minako'd surely react the same way, then. Her mind was thinking about what she had to face now.

Perhaps talking to each other at school again, explaining to her friends that they were a couple for a while now. Talking to her parents...

'Oh-Kamisama, my parents!' Eimi raised her head, quickly realizing that sooner or later she must speak with Makoto and Ami. 'Better late than never...' she sighed despondently. She felt the warm hand of Harmonia on hers, who smiled at her in understanding about what was crossing her mind.

If there was anyone who knew her perfectly was her...her girlfriend, Hino-Aino Harmonia.

Rei silently watched the silent interaction between the two teenagers with narrowed and thoughtful eyes. 'It seems this is not the first time that they have...Kami, Minako where are you at moments like these!?'

Eimi's voice brought the raven-haired woman back from her thoughts, "Aunt Rei, I-I know I'm in no position to ask you for anything but if you-"

"You're right, you're not, sweetheart." Rei replied, smiling softly.

Startled, Eimi lowered her head again. "Oh, of course. I'm sorry."

"Mom!" groaned Harmonia, gazing at Rei with a hard look in her eyes. She tightened her grip on Eimi's hand, lacing their fingers together.

Sighing, Rei responded to what she knew Eimi wanted to ask her, "I will not tell anything to Mako or Ami-chan...For now." she clarified the last word, earning small smile from her daughter. "I think that's something that you BOTH have to do on your own, 'Monia and you, Eimi-chan, but I will not lie to them if they ask."

Understanding, Eimi nodded. 'Kami, it looks like I'll tell them tonight part of my reality'. Harmonia tightened her grip on Eimi's hand as a sign of support. Eimi's natural sarcasm was present one more time. 'Of course you are happy; you do not need to exit the closet. Your mom just pulled you out of it!' She rolled her blue eyes, feigning annoyance.

Rei sniggered behind the cup she held against her lips, watching Harmonia indignantly gape at her girlfriend's silence wit.

'Oh my, finally someone who can keep up with Harmonia's wit!' Rei thought amused, sipping delicately from her tea cup once more.

...

After Eimi went home, Rei was alone with Harmonia in the living room. The blonde watches her girlfriend walking down the road towards her parents' home from the stained glass door. The soft and mocking laughter from her mother forced Harmonia to move her gaze behind her.

"What are you laughing at mom?" She asked, raising a pale eyebrow.

Rei was shaking, holding her sides, lips tightly closed until they burst apart in a laugh.

"It's just, I can't help but remember...years ago, when you were very little. I think you were like four or five years old," she recalled certain nights when she had to take cold showers, "You had a streak where you repeatedly interrupted your mother and I in similar situations...er, doing exactly what you intended with Eimi-chan moments ago." She grinned at the sight of her daughter crossing her arms, huffing.

'Oh dear kami…Karma does really exists!'

Wincing in distaste at her mother's confession of intercourse interrupted the blonde started walking toward her room.

"Well, I cannot find the humor at the feel of..."

"HINO-AINO HARMONIA, DON'T YOU DARE TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Irritated, Rei scolds her daughter, completely forgetting her previous mirth.

"Embarrassment, Mom! Kami, what did you think I was going to say?"

"Knowing that you think alike your mother...I could've expected literally anything in response." Rei said, holding the bridge of her nose again.

'I can feel a fucking migraine attacking me. Kami, I need to talk to her about this again. Well, more seriously though… here it goes.'

"By the way things were up there with the two of you, is obvious that this was not the first time the two of you were doing…that…I hope you are being safe..."

"MOM!" Squealed Harmonia; covering her ears in distress.

"It is necessary that we talk about this and you understand it. You both have senshi blood. Eimi-chan and you have a stellar seed, just like your mother and I. Just like Mako and Ami-chan. Well, I don't need to remind you that Minako and I made you, and your brother, and..."

"Could we leave the safe-sex talk where we include Eimi and me doing, it, for another time?" She asked anxiously, eager to run away from her mother's words.

Shaking her head, Rei had an idea. Smiling widely, she addressed her daughter again, grabbing her car keys.

"Fix your clothes. You are coming with me to pick up your brother at practice." Harmonia's amethyst eyes widened in surprise, and her jaw fell slack. She was about to refuse when Rei raised her hand, stopping any hint of a reply. "And yes, on our way to the soccer field we will continue this talk, I know you already know the story of the birds and the bees..."

Exiting the house, walking towards the car, covering her ears in a failed attempt to shut out her mother's voice, the sandy-blonde whined.

"Mooooom..."

Seeing Harmonia shift uncomfortably in her seat by the safe-sex-talk subject; Rei encourages herself to talk more fluently.

"Buckle up." Rei says, taking the driver's seat. "In your case, like mine, it will be-" she giggles, igniting the car engine, "-the Bees and the Bees." She smiled driving the car. "You see, this senshi bee gave birth to you with a little help of another senshi bee..."

Rei was enjoying seeing her daughter a little distressed by this talk, but she had to give her daughter the credit, Harmonia was paying close attention. Then she told Harmonia what they used to do in order to avoid the creation of a star seed when they found out what could and would happen.

'Minako has definitely corrupted me!' Rei thought with a smirk, driving through Tokyo's rarely not-so-crowded streets, enjoying the talk with her daughter.

As she explained what her daughter needed to know, she saw a huge blush covering Harmonia's face at each explanation while driving her way to her son's practice.

Harmonia, seeing how her mother sighed every time she mentioned Minako's name, smiled softly at her.

"Mom, mama is coming back this Friday, we just need to wait two more days." She said, understanding her mother's reaction. She missed Minako too.

Rei smiled wistfully, recalling her own adolescence and the discovery of such beautiful feelings for the woman who was the love of her life. 'Minako, I need you so, so much…'

As if on cue, Harmonia's cellphone vibrated. She received a message:

 _ **[Idol mommy** : Hime-chan, I'm back in town! Is u'r mother with u?]_

Harmonia couldn't help but grin widely, texting back.

 _ **[Monia** : Yes! We're on our way to pick up Kyoshiro at soccer practice. How was N.Y? Did you bring me somethin'? **]**_

 _ **[Idol mommy:** Freagging fantastic! And you bet I did, now I need you to do something for me. Can I count on you Hime-chan?_ _ **]**_

 _ **[Monia** : awaiting orders ma'am xD **]**_

Frowning, Rei stopped the car at a red light.

"Is that Eimi-chan? Has she talked to her parents?"

Harmonia smiles, shutting her phone rubbing the back of her neck holding her giggles at what Minako asked her.

"Nope. Uhm mom, could you please take us to Auntie Mako's bakery after we pick up Kyo-kun? There is something we need to pick up there."

Arching an eyebrow, Rei nods, unsure. After all, what could they have forgotten to pick up at Mako's store? She thought her eyes focused on the road, driving again.

 **::END::**

* * *

 ** _As always, a Review or a PM makes my day!_**  
 ** _Thank you for reading I hope it was a good read for you as it was for me while writting it!_**  
 ** _If you want to keep reading about my Oc (Eimi and Harmonia) don't hesitate and send a PM if you are not into reviews or leave a comment, I reply all of them (if you have an acct of course)._**  
 ** _Thanks again, I'll post another story about these two soon!_**  
 ** _LATERS!_**


	3. Beautiful desaster 1-2

**::**

 **Hello!**

 _Well, this is a surprise, I received an incredible gift today: A friend from here, a reader, sketched and drawn my cute OCs! Being those: Jiro, Kenji and Eimi._

 _I will show you those later, in a cover to a FF, but for now I wanted to say thanks to my very good friend_ _ **ArvenRey**_ _for drawing those incredible characters for me!_

 _And what better than publish a FF for them!_

 _So **ArvenRey** , here you go! I hope you like this!_

* * *

 **BEAUTIFUL DESASTER**

 **By** : DeyoChan

 **PART I/II**

…

It all started a few weeks ago and it felt odd at the beginning... a small voice in the back of her blonde head yelled at her that it was not okay to feel that way, but the risk was worth it, Eimi was worth it.

The aforementioned was a tall seventeen-year-old girl with a body surely sculpted by the gods themselves. With long and wavy auburn hair, the most tempting shade of pink lips, and above all of this, Eimi's greatest attribute was her big bright blue eyes.

To her, Eimi Kino-Mizuno was simply the most beautiful girl in this world.

Eimi, her best friend, it couldn't possibly be a good _idea_ _..._ _She_ could not be feeling those things for her. She trusted her more than anyone in this world, she trusted Eimi with her life, no matter what.

The girl in question was a techno addict, she loved to read about technology and scientific advances. Her nose was always buried in a tech-book or something related on her free time.

She loved to talk with Eimi about _boring_ tech-stuff if that meant the auburn-haired girl will focus totally on her while explaining. The girl would blush as soon as she realized that she had begun to ramble, but she was asked about her own theories about new robotic models on sale and how they may work.

The moment she realized Eimi's nerdy glasses slide down to the tip of her nose had Harmonia secretly sighing lovingly. She loved the black thick frame of those glasses and how they made her best friend look even cuter. Her favorite part of their studying sessions was the moment when Eimi will take her glasses off; allowing her to see the deepest shade of blue eyes the world.

That afternoon, they were at her Mother's Shrine, the moment Harmonia notice something different while ogling her best friend beautiful frame. She was sitting across from Eimi, working on their history assignment.

Harmonia stopped her work and started to cast furtive glances towards her best friend. The air in her lungs froze as she looked at Eimi while she was taking off her glasses and shaking her head, hair moving freely in a wild auburn mane, left hand puffing her hair.

Cheeks tinted bright red, Harmonia sighed imagining herself running her fingers through those wavy auburn locks, wishing she could caress those tired features, leave feather-like kisses on every inch of Eimi's jaw-line until she reached her lips, making her friend feel better again.

Stiffening in her seat, amethyst eyes wide open, Harmonia finally understood: She liked Eimi, she liked in _that_ way. The thought of Eimi mirroring her feelings brought a goofy smile to her face. She couldn't help but sigh again lovingly, closing her eyes.

"What is it 'Monia?" Eimi asked, putting her glasses back on, blinking oh-so cutely at her, long eyelashes fluttering.

 _'Kami, could she be more beautiful?'_ Harmonia beams at her friend grinning. She was a romantic girl, and being Venus and Mars' spring surely enhanced her nature.

Concerned, Eimi asks, "Ok, 'Monia you are being horribly quiet, are you ok, dear?"

 _'Oh-kami, how I wish you would call me dear for a different reason Eimi.'_

It was a shame that her empathic powers didn't work when reading Eimi's aura –she was the only human being she couldn't read; otherwise she would have the answer to her unspoken question.

 _' _Does Eimi feel the same about me or, am I just wishing the impossible?'__

Shrugging, Eimi returned to her essay, writing down the notes as fast as she could on her mini laptop. She needed to get back home early.

Once they finished, Eimi was preparing to leave, gathering her stuff back. Harmonia pulled her for a quick hug and a goodbye kiss when they reached the girl's door.

Startled, the blue eyed beauty barely reciprocated the hug and stifled when Harmonia's lips kissed full on the lips.

"G-night Eimes, see you soon." The blonde whispered, tightening her hug a little before letting her go.

Dumbfounded, looking down nervously, Eimi nods her head awkwardly releasing the blonde's hand on her waist, pulling the strap of her bag over her shoulder, walking out of her friend's house.

After that kiss, Harmonia waited for Eimi to call her as soon as she got home. But the phone call never came, so instead she tried to call her, but Eimi's siblings told her that she was fast asleep.

That was two weeks ago. Since then, Harmonia hadn't received a text, much less a phone call from her crush.

Tired of being worried and ignored at school, the blonde went to look for her friend at her aunt's house.

What she saw at her friend's house fence tore her heart apart: Eimi was being kissed by another girl.

She recognized the white-haired girl and clenched her fists into balls, fire began to surround her slightly. The girl was an upper classmate and the school counsel's president at T.A.

She took a deep breath, decision in mind.

 _'Well, at least she fancies woman!'_ Her positive side whispered into her head, _'Now I only need to catch her attention!'_

As the embodiment of passion and love, she sure has to know about this kind of things, right?

Feigning confidence she didn't have at the moment, Harmonia closed the distance and cleared her throat rather loudly, startling the couple.

The Council's president jumped about a foot away from her, holding dramatically at Eimi's jacket, making the taller girl to suppress the urge of roll her eyes.

"Hey there Matsumoto-bit… _san_! Eimi." Harmonia greeted both, venom coating the foreign girl's name.

"Hino-Aino." The white headed girl snorted her name raising an eyebrow before pulling Eimi away from Harmonia's sight, arguing that they were running late for the movies.

The blue eyed girl smiled weakly, "Sorry Harmonia, Akane and I have to go now." She whispered before walking out of her house yard, hand in hand with the white-headed girl.

…

The blue-eyed beauty still didn't talk to her. Just like that, Eimi was officially ignoring Harmonia in school!

The worst thing was when the sandy blonde thought about the ostensible reason of Eimi's silent treatment towards her. _'Akane-bitch probably told Eimi to stop talking to me. She had always hated me for being Minako's daughter._ She sighed.

Now Harmonia's hopes were crushed down. She felt miserable. She missed her best friend, _'It doesn't matter if Eimi doesn't mirror my feelings, I'd rather have her as just a friend.'_

Eimi wasn't talking to her, and the worst thing was that she didn't know what she had done to receive such a horrible treatment from her former best friend.

She tried and waited for her friend to come and talk to her, like they used to, but that moment never came. Harmonia had had enough of that rubbish.

 _'I will get the answer, whether she wants to give it or not. If I have to push her to talk, I will!'_

…

The blonde was waiting outside the cram school Eimi attended. Hidden behind a magazine, covering her face, making sure no one recognizes her.

 _'Geez, being Aino Minako's daughter is really annoying sometimes.'_

She watched from afar the sea of students leaving the building, singing her mother's most recent song. Harmonia waited almost ten minutes outside the building, but still no trace of Eimi.

Tired of waiting, she decided to get inside and look for her friend.

Step after step, the sandy blonde climbed up the long staircases, story after story, until she reached the 4th story. _'Good thing I help mom at the Shrine almost daily and she forced me to climb up all those damned steps.'_

At the end of the hallway, she could see a light on and a door slightly ajar.

She poked her head through the door, and there she was. Eimi was sitting on the edge of the teacher's desk, looking directly to the white board full with equations, arms crossed, holding her chin with one hand.

The blue eyed girl was thinking in silence, trying to figure out something she probably missed during class.

 _'I wonder why she still here, she's so much cleverer than this…even I get the answer to that exercise. Sometimes Eimi was too stubborn and liked to understand the root of the most difficult equations.'_

Taking a deep breath, she closed the door rather loudly, startling her friend.

"Sorry for startling you, Eimes. I think we need to talk."

Frowning, the latter pretends she didn't hear the blonde, turning her back again, facing the board.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have volleyball practice, Harmonia?"

 _'Ouch, what's with her, she had never addressed me so formal before!'_

Harmonia began to walk slowly towards her friend.

"Why haven't you talked to me? I've been calling you." She couldn't help it. She had questions, and she just burst some of them out. She only wanted answers.

 _'Why did she stop talking to me, why is she with Akane-bitch, why didn't she tell me she swung that way? Why in the hell is she with that bleached girl?'_

Silence. Eimi still wasn't even looking at her.

The blonde reached her friend, crossing her arms stubbornly in front of her. If Eimi wanted to go, she needed to move Harmonia first out of her way.

"Move aside Harmonia." Eimi warned, unfolding her arms.

The blonde stood before Eimi, keeping her on her seat on the edge of the desk.

"Why are you ignoring me Eimi?" Harmonia started, "Was it something I said? Was it something I did?" the blue-eyed beauty couldn't even look at her. "Eimi, please tell me, I miss you…"

Blue eyes crashed gains amethyst ones. Harmonia had reached Eimi's cheek, caressing it slowly, reassuring her with feather like touches with her knuckles. Deep blue eyes were almost completely hidden by thick tears.

"Don't," Eimi whispered weakly, closing her eyes, causing her tears to slide down her cheeks as she took Harmonia's hands in hers.

"Eimi, don't push me away. I didn't know you had this _thing_ going on with Akane-bit… _san_ , but still," by now Harmonia's eyes held a few tears, "-why you had to choose her among all the girls at school… We're in all girls academy, Geez!"

Shivering at Harmonia's closeness, Eimi tried to push her aside by the shoulders, but the sandy blonde didn't allow it.

"S-stop," she whispered, Harmonia's body getting closer, parting her legs, sliding between them with extreme determination.

Harmonia notices a shiver through Eimi's spine and she holds her friend's cheeks in both hands, looking at her with lovely eyes.

"Eimes, you are the most important person in my life, you are part of my family and I-"

"I SAID STOP IT! HARMONIA!" Eimi go to her feet quickly, pushing her friend back, slamming her hands at the table desk behind her.

She lifted her head so was facing the blonde. She turned her back to her former best friend, trying to gather and hold on to her emotions.

"W-Why…"

"See; that's exactly my point… you see me as family."

"Is this because Akane-san told you to stop talking to me?" Harmonia started to walk backwards until her back hit the blackboard.

"What?!" Eimi shouted, dumbfounded, turning to look at the girl before her. "That's not what-…ugh," she released a deep breath, before walking towards the whimpering blonde, "She didn't tell me to do such a thing. I did it on my own." She murmurs avoiding the blonde's gaze as she lifts her face by the chin.

Harmonia felt a pair of strong arms and the floral essence embracing her, and she sunk her face in the crook of her friend's neck. Eimi was taller than her a couple of inches.

"Then why did you?"

Slowly, Eimi let go of her friend, hesitating before talking.

"Um, I don't think I could tell you, Harmonia, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"You won't, and you could tell me anything. You know that, Eimes." The blonde assures her.

Sitting again on the desk, hands on the edges of it, Eimi gathered her courage before speaking again. "I-I like girls."

:: **TBC** ::

* * *

 ** _I hope you liked this, leave a comment if you did, do not let this beaitiful fandom die!_**

 ** _Till next time, part II and the good part of this relationship :P_**


	4. Beautiful desaster 2-2

_**Hullo!**_

 **O.o?**

 _ **Another chapter?**_

 _ **Well, here you go. The story no one asked for but anyways I am publishing xD**_

* * *

 **"BEAUTIFUL DESASTER"**

 **BY:** DeyoChan

 **PART II/II**

…

Tilting her head, Harmonia snorts, "Well, after witnessing Akane's tongue in your throat, I can tell you do."

Eimi huffs at her friend's dry sense of humor. "Sorry I didn't tell you about her. And for treating you like crap."

Harmonia crossed her arms, nodding her head, a smirk on her face.

"Still, she wasn't your first kiss." The blonde winks.

"You know that my first kiss was you." Eimi chuckles amused at her friend's prideful voice, "How old were we?"

"I was nine already," Harmonia adds sighing lovingly, "-and you were still eight, it was a month before you turned nine as well."

Eimi giggled amused at Harmonia's good memory, "You remember." Whispers softly.

"You were my first kiss and also I remember mom helping me bake you a stack of cookies the next year in order to celebrate that very important event in my life." Harmonia chuckled softly at the memory, "Now, why didn't you tell me about this?" She asks, "Seriously, did you think that I may have any issue with you, liking girls _that way_? Kami… have you even noticed who our parents are?!"

Nodding and sighing, Eimi adds, "I do. And that's why I decided to date her. I just…wanted to be sure-"

"About What?"

"Promise me you won't get mad at me or…hate me?" Eimi averts her eyes, blushing.

Harmonia took a seat next to her, knees slightly touching, close enough to feel the natural heat her own body released every time she was that close to Eimi.

 _'How I couldn't notice before?'_

"I promise; you know I can't hate you."

"I like you, Harmonia." Eimi flatly said. Blue eyes boring into amethysts ones, "And… in a more than just a friend way." She bluntly outs.

Hearing those words from Eimi, had Harmonia went stiff. Amethyst eyes wide, mouth agape and the utmost surprise could be read in the blonde's face. Harmonia stayed quiet for more than a full minute astonished. She couldn't even blink.

Eimi was fidgeting uneasily in her seat.

"Oh Kami, see? That's why I didn't tell you, 'Monia!" She jumped out from her place, when the latter held her by the wrist.

Frowning, Harmonia asks the one thing that was bugging her about the whole situation, "Why Akane-bitch?"

Dumbfounded, Eimi utters, "Uh?"

She decided she had enough.

"Why her? Please don't try to make me believe that she's a good person, Eimi, we both know she hates me and does nothing to hide that fact." Harmonia said, moving in front of Eimi, coercing her to stay seated at the edge of the desk.

Again, she settled herself again in-between Eimi's legs, hugging her by the shoulders, "Wh-" Harmonia cuts the brunette's words.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me that way, instead of sleeping with her?" Harmonia whispered, lowering her gaze, never losing her grip on Eimi's waist, her hands had traveled south without her noticing.

Eimi's blue eyes went even bigger at Harmonia's bold statement. She tensed before hissing her answers.

"First. I _dated_ her. PAST." Eimi tried to move away the blonde' grip, only to end up tightly pressed against the desk behind her read, "Second, I've _never_ slept with her, nor did I with anyone else! How could you say something like that 'Monia?" Her voice was hurt.

"I just… I need to be sure Eimi," Harmonia was caressing Eimi's cheek with the tip of her nose, whispering, "Now, go on and explain to me why you stopped talking to me."

The taller girl placed her hands in the small of Harmonia's back, holding onto her for dear life. Neither of them noticed how close and intimate their gesture was.

Closing her eyes, gulping harshly, Eimi began was lost in the soft and tender caresses Harmonia was giving her.

"H-How was I supposed to tell my best friend that I realized that I was looking at you differently? You are part of my extended family 'Monia, maybe not by blood, but our mother considers themselves as sisters." She sighed into the soft caresses she was receiving, small nibbles at the base of her neck, "I had to think about it, and being close to you didn't help me at all. Neither did talk to you… so I just use logic and, why not? Akane-san was asking me out for a while, and I just wanted to know if what I feel for you was something deeper than just a crush."

Foreheads resting against each other, she let her breath hit Eimi's lips. "Do you love her?"

Between chuckles, Eimi's honestly coated her words, "No. She's a _bitch_ , capital letters. You were right."

"Are you still dating?" The blonde eager asked.

"No, _she_ dumped me." As she said this Harmonia's eyes sparkled with joy, lips curling into a huge grin, "Geez, you are supposed to be sad for me, not happy!"

"Can't help it, you know I hate Akane- _bitch_ just as much she hates me," she grinned at Eimi's blue eyes rolling in her sockets, "-but, why did she break up with you anyways."

Scratching the back of her head, Eimi blushed as she answers.

"She kind of figured what I feel for you and after seeing you at my parent's yard she went all curious, asking me if you were dating someone," at this she scrunched her nose in disgust, "I told her that of course you're not, that you were much too important to just date some stupid guy. Apparently, I rambled a little about how wonderful you are, and after smacking me on the cheek, she stomped out the coffee and here I am, single again." She darkly chuckled.

Biting her lip Harmonia whispers worriedly, "I'm sorry that I caused your break up with your first girlfriend…" she apologized caressing Eimi's cheeks.

"You were never the problem Harmonia. It was me…" Eimi interrupted her, "You did nothing wrong. I feel weird feeling the way I do towards you. I've been harboring so much for the past few weeks after we kissed last time-"

"Again, it was our second kiss." Harmonia smiled cupping Eimi's face with her right hand.

"Yeah, after we kissed again and… it was eating me from inside, I had to figure it out… I know this last time was an accident, but I-I long for your touch, I want to be close to you, and I want to kill all those girls that want to get beneath your skirt." She growled, annoyed.

"You... you've been avoiding me because you feel guilty?!" Harmonia cried in realization. "You could've talked to me, Eimi!"

"No, no I couldn't-," Eimi said, hugging herself letting go of Harmonia, "I-I needed to find out why was I feeling the way I do when you are close to me, and-," Eimi's voice died down, Harmonia could see tears overshadowing her blue eyes. "Harmonia, even if you don't feel the same way for me. I can't afford to lose you, so if you want to be only my friend, it's okay with me, just let me tell you that…" Eimi whispered, "I-I think I love you."

Harmonia's stomach fluttered and her heart skipped. She cupped Eimi's cheek with her right hand, startling into blue-eyes.

"Eimi, for a genius… your logic, pushing me aside, ignoring me, that was a very stupid thing to do, you silly girl." She wipes Emi's tears with her thumbs, "Stop overthinking and just feel, I'm right with you. If you don't want to lose me, please, never leave me alone again." She pleaded resting her forehead against Eimi's.

"H-Harmonia?"

"Promise me you'll always be with me, Eimi." Harmonia whispers hugging Eimi by the waist, closing her eyes, "And you are not the only one with those confusing feelings towards… _a_ _close-friend_ ," she leaned forward and captured Eimi's lips with her own ever so softly.

She felt the blue-eyed beauty girl stiffen, but soon she relaxed and returned the kiss, eagerly. A delightful shiver shot through her body when she felt Eimi's hands resting on the small of her back, holding her close and tightly against her.

Their kiss was passionate, full of emotions, and at the same time chaste and lingering.

When they finally broke the kiss, Harmonia was afraid to open her eyes, uncertain about what she'd find. Maybe she overstepped pushing Eimi, she knew Eimi hated being pushed. Her heart skipped when she finally opened her eyes and saw her own passion being mirrored in Eimi's blue orbs.

"Monia'… are you sure?" Eimi whispered, tightened her hold on the sandy blonde's waist, pulling their bodies closer.

The latter could feel her cheeks heating up instantly at the tempting touch, a grin on her face as the pet name escapes Eimi's lips.

"Yes Eimes, I want this with you-," Harmonia whispered whimsically before claiming her lover's lips one more time, and this time full of need and a bit of lust.

This new kiss justifying the very reason why the blonde girl was the embodiment to the Senshi of love and passion's title. She put her feelings and love for Eimi in that searing kiss, one that her lover was eager to return.

"For as long as you want me," breaking the kiss, Eimi pressed her forehead again against her friend's whispering soft, "-I'll be with you." She vowed, sealing her promise with another kiss.

Before letting things escalate beyond just slight touches and kisses, both girls realized how late it was.

They made their away hand in hand, leaving the cram school building behind them. Reaching Harmonia's house path, Eimi halted her steps.

"What is it Eimes?"

"I just… are we going to tell our parents?"

Understanding what her girlfriend meant, a goofy grin spreading over her face thinking about how beautiful Eimi's new title sounds, she asks, "I-I… are you?"

Frowning slightly, Eimi shook her head softly, making Harmonia raise a pale eyebrow.

"If we tell them," Eimi slid her arm around Harmonia's waist, pulling her softly into an embrace, "-every time we have a sleep over; or we're out and need to share a room-"

"-they'll separate us." Harmonia completed Eimi's thought.

Eimi released her hold on her blonde, "Yes, they will."

"Are you okay if we keep it…?"

"What? Like a secret?"

Harmonia shook her head, "It won't be a secret, it will be just between us."

"That won't be easy," Eimi whispered against her lips, "I mean, aunty Rei can read one's Aura…-"

"I want to be able to be alone in a room with you on family trips and stuff," Harmonia pry with bright red cheeks, "-I don't want to sleep alone or with my brother."

"Or my siblings…" Eimi agreed, shivering at the thought, "It's settled then."

Harmonia nods in agreement kissing her girlfriend on the cheek before winking at Eimi and turning around to the path that leads her towards the Hino-Aino residence.

Watching her girlfriend walking away from her, she whispered into the air, "I love you 'Monia."

"I love you too, Eimes." Harmonia whispered back into the Spring's warm air.

Eimi smiled goofily on her walk home. She had a girlfriend, one who returns her feelings, a girlfriend who agreed to keep things low key for the sake of their families.

Maybe that decision was a bit rushed. She felt nothing but content. And they both knew that together they could face anything.

But facing their parents could wait until they found out about the girl's charade.

 _'I mean, how could they possibly know that 'Monia and I are an item?'_

Little she knew that their little secret wasn't about last long thanks to their younger siblings.

::EL FIN::

* * *

 ** _THANK YOU FOR READING!_**

 ** _F/N:_**

 ** _Welp, this was fun to write._**

 ** _I hope you like it, and if you're up to read more from this adorkable two, follow this story. I'll be updating Eimi's and Harmonia's stories here!_**

 ** _A rvw/follow will be really nice!_**


End file.
